


Olive

by Lirianis



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: If anyone were to ask her, Olive wouldn't be able to explain how she went from eating pie in the kitchen to caressing Chuck's bare skin as Ned watches them.





	Olive

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Olive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833520) by [Lirianis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis). 

> Originally published in 2012 (in Spanish) in Espanonimeme's fic meme for the prompt: "OT3 The fandom doesn't matter, I just want a little bit of love for threesomes in this meme." This is my second fic for this prompt.
> 
> Published in AO3 and translated in 2019 with minimal corrections.

If anyone were to ask her, Olive wouldn't be able to explain how she ended up like this. Maybe she would mumble something about cherry liqueur and Ned experimenting with new recipes, but the truth is that she wouldn't be able to say how she went from eating pie in the kitchen to caressing Chuck's bare skin lying on the baker's bed.

Chuck's belly trembles softly under her hands, as if hundreds of butterflies were fluttering inside her and trying to escape. Olive can't resist the temptation and bends down to kiss it. Once first contact is made, Olive kisses a path down to Chuck's belly button and then even lower, triggering a feminine gasp from the head of the bed which has a masculine echo from somewhere to her left.

"Olive…"

"Shh…" whispers the waitress without fully separating her lips from Chuck's skin. "Let me do my thing, Ned."

This is her moment, her time of glory, and she won't let anyone interrupt her. After so many years of trying to get the baker's attention she has finally found the way to do it and she isn't about to waste this opportunity.

"Olive" says this time Chuck, tangling her fingers in the waitress's blond hair as if she knew what she was thinking and was offering her support.

Olive's hands slide over the other woman's satiny skin, curving down her hips and unhurriedly enjoying the feel of her thighs. Now that Chuck is no longer a rival but an ally, Olive is free to appreciate her lover's beauty and everything good Ned sees in her. A sudden heat burst runs through her body when she understands that, at least for one night, Chuck is all hers.

A broken sigh interrupts her train of thought and Olive realizes that in that moment, even if it was barely a second, she had completely forgotten about Ned. If she had known that the cure for her unrequited feelings was sleeping with the baker's girlfriend, she'd have figured out a way to do it far sooner.

"Olive, please."

How could she resist such a sweet plea from her favorite baker? The waitress pushes gently on Chuck's thighs, barely any pressure before the other woman opens her legs with an ease that proves how much she desires this.

Olive hesitates for a moment when she finds herself face to face with Chuck's most intimate places, and lifts her head to make sure that both of them want this to happen. Chuck looks back at her with eyes clouded by desire and Olive feels powerful, invincible.

At the first touch of her tongue her lover starts moaning, stuttering sounds of pleasure that echo in the bedroom's walls and the baker's mouth. Olive imagines Ned sitting on his desk chair and watching them intently. Maybe he is holding himself back by grabbing the arms of the chair. Maybe he has unzipped his pants so he can enjoy as much as he can this encounter in which he can't participate.

Olive feels a momentary burst of triumph knowing that she is doing something Ned will only ever be able to dream about, but then she realizes the cruelty of her thought and the truth of her situation. The only reason she has a place in this bedroom at all is precisely because Ned can't touch Chuck. Olive firmly pushes those bitter thoughts away and focuses in pleasuring the girlfriend of the man she loves.

Chuck's moans become louder. Her body contorts in an attempt at getting even closer to Olive and her thighs clutch Olive's head so tightly that for a moment the blonde fears suffocation. Then Chuck shouts Ned's name and collapses onto the bed like a broken doll.

Olive rises until she is kneeling between Chuck's legs and contemplates proudly the fruits of her labor. The body of the other woman is covered in a thin layer of perspiration and her muscles tremble intermittently right under her skin. Chuck's breasts rise and fall rapidly in time with her panting, and when Olive musters enough courage to look at her in the face, Chuck smiles at her with barely open eyes.

In a moment of uncertainty the waitress wonders if the events of that night will wreck the fragile equilibrium of their relationship, and if the time has come for her to find a new job and home. However, a warm hand caressing her back quiets her mind.

Olive knows that the hand belongs to Ned because there is nobody else in the room, but even then she has trouble believing it. Those strong, steady fingers so used to manual labor run shyly up to her neck, with the lack of confidence of someone who isn't sure of their welcome but is willing to try anyway.

A quick look at Chuck's gentle smile tells Olive that this is allowed, so the waitress turns and leans against Ned's hand with all her weight until he has to grab her tightly or let her fall on his girlfriend. The moment that the baker's left hand takes a hold of her waist Olive surges against him and traps his lips in the kiss she's been desiring for years.

Ned staggers under the strength of the attack and, taking advantage of his loss of balance, Olive pushes him back onto the desk chair and plants herself on his lap so she can tear his clothes off.

"¡Olive!" exclaims Ned, somehow startled, amused and scandalized at the same time.

"Let her do her thing, Ned," Chuck chides jokingly from the bed repeating the words the waitress had used earlier in the night.

Ignoring the conversation going on over her head, Olive pulls on Ned's shirt until he lifts his arms to take it off. When the time comes to get rid of his pants Olive realizes that she has made a slight miscalculation. Now that she has full access to Ned she doesn't want to give it up even for a second, so she makes do with unbuttoning and unzipping the pants and pushing her hand into the baker's underwear.

"Wait a moment!"

Olive interrupts Ned's complaining with another kiss, but she stops when something small hits her back. When Olive turns she sees Chuck pointing towards the floor by the chair and the waitress realizes that the other woman has thrown them a condom. Olive is about to stand to pick it up when Ned, showing off his strength, grabs her waist with one arm and bends without dropping her.

"Wow, Ned!"

Olive is too distracted to pay attention to Chuck's exclamation because the baker has handed her the condom. With trembling hands and still quite unsure that this is really happening, Olive opens the wrapper and carefully rolls the condom down Ned's erection. He then grabs her hips and lifts her only far enough so that he can get inside her.

Olive grabs tightly onto Ned's shoulders and starts moving, too excited to hold back the noises coming out of her mouth. She knows that she is saying stupid things, that she's probably embarrassing herself, but at that point she just doesn't care. She is giving herself to Ned as she had always wanted, and that is all that matters.

When Ned kisses her for the first time a moan behind her reminds her that they are not alone, and Olive wonders for a second what Chuck must be feeling seeing them together. Fortunately Ned tightens his grip on her hips and starts thrusting so hard that she becomes incapable of thinking about anything else.

Olive feels complete, desired, on the edge of a cliff of pleasure that she hasn't visited with company in years. Ned is under her, Chuck is watching them from the bed, and knowing that the three of them are together, that on this night there is a place for her, makes her world burst into millions of shiny fragments that get lost among the stars.

When Olive returns to consciousness Ned is petting her back and Chuck's agile fingers are combing her hair. Then his eyes meet hers and his lips stretch in an affectionate smile.

Tomorrow, and all the days that will come after that, Olive will have time to worry about consequences. Tonight she falls asleep wrapped in the feeling of knowing she is loved by two wonderful people.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few years since I last watched Pushing Daisies, so there might be some tiny errors. I would appreciate any comments, corrections, and constructive criticism in general.
> 
> Look, mom! My first time writing explicit het and femslash! Or rather, now that I think about it, don't look, mom XD


End file.
